


Misericordia

by aribakemono



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Es como si estuvieran en una especie de ritual, en el que Jezabel solo puede esperar su castigo y retener las lágrimas.





	Misericordia

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en 2010

Son las mismas piedras que el resto del castillo, pero ahí, parecen más retorcidas. Más llenas de recovecos y secretos. Las sombras bailan al son de la tenue luz de las velas que, en otras circunstancias, podrían llegar a ser románticas. Es como si estuvieran en una especie de ritual, en el que Jezabel solo puede esperar su castigo y retener las lágrimas.

Está acostado en una cama llena de satén y seda negra, completamente desnudo de ropa y vergüenza. El cabello, antes recogido en una perfecta coleta, se desparrama sobre sus hombros. Da gracias por no tener que contemplar el rostro de ese hombre.

Las manos de Cassandra, sentado a su izquierda, le recorren todo el cuerpo sin pudor alguno. Si no lo estuviera ya, Jezabel sería condenado por la gracia de Dios. Aunque tampoco le preocupa demasiado; el infierno no debe ser algo muy diferente a la existencia humana.

Una mano, enguantada, juega con su pelo con inusitada ternura. No puede evitar sentirse más sucio. Se estremece cuando siente la frialdad de la tela del guante contra su espalda, sus cicatrices palpitan como si fueran recientes (y algunas lo son). El tacto es suave y repulsivo.

_No quiero estar aquí._

Gime. Duele. Un dedo del Sumo Sacerdote está dentro de él. Y lo ha hecho sin previo aviso. Se imagina la sonrisa macabra que se dibuja en el sarcástico rostro del Sumo Sacerdote.

—Eso es, mi amado. Gime para mí. Muéstrame más de ti. —Suena a voz vacía. Desprovista de sentimientos, o quizás demasiado llena de ellos, y a Jezabel se le encoge el corazón.

Y, cuando lo dice, vuelve a ser invadido por un segundo dedo. Cassandra no se ha desvestido. Tan solo se ha quitado el guante de la mano que profana su cuerpo, pero el doctor puede sentir su excitación. Tan depravada, tan sucia, tan humana.

_No quiero estar aquí._

_Sálvame, padre. ¡Sálvame, Maestro del Juego!_

**_¿Por qué iba a salvarte? Es lo que mereces. Es tu castigo por toda la vida que has consumido. Por todos los seres vivos que han perecido por ti. ¿Acaso eres tan despreciable que no quieres pagar el precio?_ **

Nadie responde a sus silenciosas plegarias. Su cuerpo está rígido, duele, pero nadie acude en su ayuda. Está partido en dos, y los dedos del Sacerdote se retuercen en su interior. De nada sirve llamar al Maestro, pues es él, con una sonrisa satisfecha y una pipa recién comprada, quien ha decidido castigarlo.

_No lo merezco, ¡no lo merezco!_

_Díselo, Snarky, dile a mi padre que no merezco esto._

_**¿Por qué iba a decírselo? Fuiste tú quien me mató.** _

—Conozco todo tu interior, Jezabel. —El aliento de Cassandra es caliente y húmedo, tiembla al sentirlo contra su oreja. Con los dedos fuera, se siente fantástica y extrañamente vacío. Pero sabe que eso no será por mucho tiempo, el Sumo Sacerdote aún no ha terminado de jugar.

—Te conozco tan bien. Y el Maestro lo sabe, ¡por eso te envió a mí! Yo puedo salvarte, yo puedo curarte, querido Jezabel. La Muerte. La hermosa Muerte. ¡Es una carta tan perfecta para ti!

_Quiero irme._

Cassandra le obliga a girarse, a mirar sus ojos marrones, su sonrisa tétrica.

La luz naranja de las velas resalta su mirada, haciéndole parecer llegada del infierno, creada por las manos de un demonio de sonrisa irónica. El guante negro se posa sobre su mejilla. Lentamente, como si el doctor fuera una muñeca de porcelana que ha sido abandonada por su dueña (quizás lo sea), y a la que debe tratarse con delicadeza.

Vendido por su madre, odiado por su padre, traicionado por su propio hermano.

¿Quién te queda, Jezabel? ¿Quién si no yo, que sé todos tus secretos, puede estar a tu lado?

Se quita el guante y pasa sus dedos, largos e igual de fríos que la tela que los cubría, por los labios del doctor.

Son suaves y apetitosos como los de una mujer. Quiere probarlos.

_No. No me beses. ¡Papá, mamá, Snark!_

**_Es lo que mereces. Tu castigo. ¡No me lo merezco!_ **

_Sálvame… … Cassian. ¿Dónde estás, Cassian?_

El Sacerdote interrumpe un beso que sabía a menta y dolor. En cuestión de minutos se quita parte del traje y sonríe de nuevo.

No parece cansarse de hacerlo. Es una noche especial.

Pronto, se sitúa sobre el pálido cuerpo del doctor. El calor corporal de Cassandra es… asqueroso. Siente al Sumo Sacerdote por todas partes, rodeado de su olor a incienso.

El peso de su cuerpo es el doble que el suyo propio, y parece aplastarlo contra la cama. El satén y la seda se le pegan a la espalda, le rozan las cicatrices. Le da la sensación de tener unos grilletes que le aprietan las muñecas y le atan al Sumo Sacerdote.

No puede decirle que no.

_Cassian, tú puedes salvarme. Claro que puedes._

_Eres el único que me queda._

_¡Hazlo, Cassian!_

_¡Diles a todos que no me merezco esto!_

**_¿De verdad es lo que quiere? ¿No quería autodestruirse, doctor?_ **

_No así. ¡No así! No quiero que mancille este cuerpo que me regalaron mis hermanas y Snark. ¡No quiero! ¡No puedo permitirlo! Cassian, ¡sálvame!_

Cuando Cassandra termina, susurra un " _Hermoso, hermoso Arcano de La Muerte_ ", se viste y se marcha. Jezabel se da la vuelta y se acurruca boca abajo. Huele a sangre, mas ya no siente dolor.

No siente nada.

Coge un trozo de satén y juega a arrugarlo un poco. Las sábanas están manchadas y pegajosas. Tampoco importa.

_No llegaste a tiempo, Cassian._

Y, entonces, se da cuenta de que tiene las mejillas mojadas y la visión borrosa.

Lejos de allí, sentado en un parque mientras observa al resto de niños jugar, a Cassian le embarga la tristeza. Es un sentimiento repentino y violento; tanto, que cree que puede llorar. No necesita pensar demasiado para saber que algo le ha sucedido al doctor.

_—Lo siento._


End file.
